Wait and Bleed
by One More Tragedy
Summary: Harry figures out they betrayed them. Now he's going to betray the wizarding world. He isn't joining Voldemort. No, what he did is just as bad. He left them. Now they wait for their savior to return, all the while bleeding from the wounds. HP/LV


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the plot.**

**Warnings: Self-harm, language, violence, slash, gore, and adult content.**

Writing names into his wrist,

He gives the knife one final twist,

Deciding that it's time to go,

He leaves before his final show.

He lets the world wait and bleed

before he comes to correct the deed.

**Wait And Bleed**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione… Ron… Dumbledore… Harry carved these names into his body with a quill. Blood stained his white sheets a beautiful crimson as he wrote the names of those traitorous people he once loved. He wasn't going to end it, no, it was far to easy and there was no way he was letting them win. But yes, he was indeed leaving.

Cleaning the bloody mess instantly with a wave of his hand, he threw the quill back into his trunk before waving his hand again and packing his things away. It wasn't the end of the year. In fact, it was only a month ago that he arrived at Hogwarts. No, as I said before, he was leaving.

It was a week after they arrived. Harry woke up from a nightmare about Voldemort, a vision really, and needed to escape. It both frightened and hurt him when he heard of his friends treachery. Not really paying attention to where he was going, he walked by the Headmaster's office. It was there he heard the whispered conversation. Since he heard that conversation, he started rethinking his life.

What he decided: destiny would not rule his life.

Harry had been cutting himself since he was ten. It helped him survive. The blood, his life-force, was beautiful as it flowed from his wrist. Even when his life was supposedly better he still cut, if only to see such sweet crimson elixir. But now he cut for a new reason; to remind him of the treachery. So now there were three names on his body. Dumbledore's, Hermione's, and Ron's. He wasn't sure if anybody else was involved but it didn't particularly matter to him. Those three were the main ones involved and they were the only ones that mattered. Oh how he wanted to see what their blood looked like flowing from their dying bodies.

Smirking, Harry shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket. He was wearing blue jeans and a long-sleeved green t-shirt with a panther on the front, paw raised in attack and fangs bared. He removed all glamours to hide his new appearance. His hair had grown longer over the years. It now was just past his shoulders and he had it highlighted crimson. His tongue was pierced and so was his left ear. That sadistic nature he was so afraid to show was now obvious to even the most oblivious people. They stayed well away from this new Harry Potter as he walked through the corridors.

It wasn't long before he reached his destination; the Great Hall. It was currently lunchtime. Dumbledore looked up as gasps rang through the hall when Harry made his appearance.

"Harry my boy, what has happened to you?" Dumbledore asked, clearly in shock about the appearance and aura of the boy, no man, in front of him.

"I found out a few things and decided that I should grow up," Harry said, smirking in a way that reminded Dumbledore strongly of the young Tom Riddle. "And to announce that I'm leaving."

"Leaving? What to you mean, mate?" This time it was Ron who spoke up.

"Are you really so dense that you don't understand the meaning of leaving, Weasley?" Harry sneered. "It's quite simple. I'm sure your Mudblood girlfriend will be happy to tell you the meaning of the word."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Leave her alone Harry! Why are you saying things like this?" Ron asked, torn between being angry and worried.

"I don't have time for this! The only reason I came in here was to announce that I'm leaving," Harry snarled. "And that you'll have to find yourself a new savior."

That brought gasps and protests from every corner of the Great Hall. It took several minutes of trying to quiet the students down when the teachers were so confused and upset as well. Harry rolled his eyes at the childishness of it all.

When order was once again regained Dumbledore decided to question the boy and try to convince him to stay. Harry wouldn't let it work. His mind was set on leaving and that's just what he'll do.

"Harry, please. Don't go to Voldemort-" Harry cut Dumbledore off.

"Who the hell says I'm going to Voldemort? No, he's as much at fault as the rest of you lot." Harry grinned. "No, I'll be going to the muggle world."

Several people, girls, burst in tears as the reality that their savior was leaving them set in. Several people who supported Voldemort tried miserably to hide smug looks, not that anybody noticed as they were too busy trying to make some sense of the situation.

"Harry, please see reason," Dumbledore said.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his back to everybody in the hall. There were several outbursts, including those from Hermione, the remaining Weasleys, and the professors. But he ignored them and started to walk away.

"Oh, and one more thing," Harry said, turning around. "I'll be checking in every now and then to see how the wizarding world copes with me gone. And I'll be watching you especially Dumbledore. I want to see just how much I'll have to clean up the wizarding world when you're through with it."

With that, the young wizard apparated away. Dumbledore and everybody else stood there in a stupor. Out of everything that happened, only Hermione noticed that Harry apparated within Hogwarts, which she pointed out. Of course, nobody listened.

Somewhere in London a man with unruly black hair and unnaturally green eyes appeared in an alley. With a grin he stepped out into the bright sunlight of the muggle world. Oh, this would be fun.

**A/N: Okay, this is chapter 1 of my first ever fanfic. Is it any good? Please review! Oh, and I wrote the poem at the beginning of the chapter.**


End file.
